Together We Stand
by tobe1987
Summary: Elizabeth goes on vacation alone without informing Red. When he finds her, her weekend getaway becomes much more than that. Lizzington.
1. The Vacation

My first Blacklist Fanfiction! Super excited and a shout out to all the Lizzington shippers out there!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or it's characters but if I did Tom would be long gone and Lizzy and Red would be together3.

I have been thinking of writing an epic Red/Lizzy story that spans over time and space and has something everyone wants to read. Ah the dreams in my head becoming reality. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

She had needed a vacation. Too many names on the blacklist and too much stress in her life caused by the list and Red. He was too controlled, too calculating, hell nothing bothered him and that bothered her. She rested her forearms on the deck's smooth wooden enclosure and looked out to the sea. The warm air was not weighed down by humidity and she smiled as the breeze washed over her face like a warm caress.

Elizabeth needed time alone for once. It may only be a weekend with two of those days flying in an airplane but she was going to enjoy every minute, every second of her trip. There was no Tom, no work, no Raymond Red Reddington, and that was perfectly fine with her.

When her plane touched down in Houston Texas she already felt refreshed. It was a nice contrast from the buildings and fog that she left behind in Washington. The sky was blue, the ocean looked majestic and the heat of the sun was washing away her stress.

By the time she had picked up her rental car and drove the thirty some minutes to Galveston she received two missed calls from unknown numbers. Elizabeth had thought about leaving her cell phone behind but knew in her line of work it just wasn't realistic. The unknown caller had not left a message and she wasn't concerned. She had not told anyone where she was going but did let her boss know that if he needed he could get a hold of her. She hadn't told Reddington she was leaving at all.

Not like it was his business to begin with. She didn't need or want his men hovering behind her during the couple of days she would be away. She wouldn't have been comfortable enough to enjoy herself knowing she would be followed and probably surveyed.

There was a smell of barbecue wafting up from below her, down closer to the ocean breaking her of her thoughts. Slipping her sandals back on she went to investigate.

There was a man standing at the grill, his back to her. He was wearing a lose fitting pair of cotton pants with a cream colored button up she would imagine as it had a collar that was pushed down. The man was about five foot nine with hair shaved close to his head. It was Reddington. Had he followed her here?

Her walk turned into a jog as fast as her sandals could take her until she reached man at the grill.

"Reddington." She said accusinly, grabbing his arm to turn him around. Her mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The man, clearly not her contact, smiled at her. "No worries mam." He had a rich Texan accent and she nodded in his direction.

'Get a grip, Elizabeth.' She thought, shaking her head. She was supposed to be enjoying her time here. Walking back to the deck she went inside her room and grabbed a beach bag. An uneventful night on the beach would be just what she needed.

The walk down wasn't so bad. She watched as families headed back in the direction she was coming from. Mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, she smiled at them all and sat her beach towel down on the sand. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath in and held it before releasing it along with her pain. What was she going to do with her life after the blacklist? Continue her work with the FBI in another way she supposed. Helping people was her drive in life, what kept her going when she wanted to give up. The looks on the faces of the people she helped save would be enough for anyone in her position to know she was doing something right in the world.

After the blacklist. Red would be gone, no reason for him to stay and with no intel he would once again be a target for the FBI. Maybe he would be gone once he discovered she found the fulcrum? That sounded like a safe bet. Tom was already gone, disappearing into the night and hopefully to never return.

A late runner jogged past her, the woman's beautiful body moving effortlessly even on the uneven sand. Elizabeth stood and sighed, removing her swim suit cover and walked into the warm water. It was getting darker by the minute but she stayed close to the shore, the stars were bright over Texas, making the waves seem to sparkle and dance about her. She smile and even laughed a little in spite of herself before turning her head. Someone was there in the moonlight, watching her.

She cursed herself for letting her guard down and not bringing her gun with her to the beach. Going back up to her towel she looked for the person, no one was there but she knew someone was before. Her room was dark and undisturbed when she arrived from the beach. Her hair was an unruly mess but smelled so good she wanted to bottle the fragrance.

As she picked her pajamas for the night that feeling of someone watching her teased her skin and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

She grabbed her gun off the night stand in one easy motion, "Who's there? I'm FBI, you better show yourself."

No one emerged. She turned the light on and searched every part of her suite. "Is someone there?" She whispered into the emptiness. Of course she got no answer.

This was even more ridiculous then before. There was no one there, no one broke in and was waiting for her to return, there was no one outside her door, no one. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling and dialed a familiar number on her cell phone.

"Lizzy?" He asked, his strong voice flowing through the phone.

"Where are you?" She asked, accusingly.

"I am near Washington, where are you?"

"On vacation, and I don't appreciate being followed."

There was a pause on the other end before he spoke.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about. You are being followed? By who?"

His tone became slightly worried as he started talking faster a quieter.

"I thought it was you."

"No darling, it is not me. Do you feel unsafe? Tell me where you are and I can be there momentarily." He said as to reassure her.

"I'm fine, it must just be my imagination. Thanks." She said and was ready to press end when his voice still came from the speaker.

"You should tell me where you are Lizzy, just incase you do need me."

She shook her head then realized he couldn't see her. "No, I'm fine. I can handle myself. I need some time alone red. I hope you understand and leave me alone."

There was another pause.

"Elizabeth, I can assure-" She hung up the phone. She didn't need his assurances. When Raymond Reddington talked you listened. He could sell ice to a man in Antarctica if he needed to. Needless to say, he was very persuasive and before she gave in and gave him her location she had to end the call. Everything was fine and she would feel better and more refreshed in the morning.

* * *

Will Red come to Texas? Most likely. Will he be welcomed? Wait and see!


	2. Let Loose

Chapter 2! Introducing an original character! I hope you all enjoy!

Elizabeth woke to the sun shining on her face. The clock on her nightstand read 8:21 and she smiled, sitting up and stretching her arms over head. She had a wonderful night of sleeping and knew it would be the last one she would have in a long time. Not wanting to let anything bother her on her one full day (27 hours and 9 minutes to be exact) of vacation she kept her smile on and slipped her robe on before heading to the kitchenette.

Starting the coffee maker she opened the radio app on her phone and played the first thing that popped up. It was a mix of upbeat music starting with Shania Twain's "That Don't Impress Me Much". She smiled and grabbed the soap dispenser from the sink singing along and dancing. Passing the full length mirror in the hall she laughed at herself and called room service from the room phone.

"Room Service, what can I get for you Miss Keene?"

"Breakfast please. How about french toast, sausage links, and a small side of oatmeal with blueberries?" She asked, feeling her protesting stomach with hunger.

"It will be right up...Keene...you."

Elizabeth pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, she could hear the faint clicking of what sounded like a tap. She quickly hung up the phone. It was an older one with an attached handset, it was probably going out. Why is it hotels with update everything but the phones? She went into the bathroom to get ready for her day brushing off the uneasiness she felt but certainly wasn't leaving the suite again without her gun.

* * *

After breakfast Elizabeth went for a run then back to the beach. It was almost flooded with people this time of the day but she didn't mind, with more people around she relaxed and dug her toes into the sand. Pulling out her sunglasses and sunscreen she applied the lotion and relaxed on her stomach, opening the book she had promised herself to start reading.

Steven King's "11/22/63" was an intimidating book but she slipped into it easily and was fascinated by the thought of time travel and changing the past. After the first chapter was read she sat up and looked around. There were kids with their parents, young couples, and old couples holding each other, laughing, playing. Her smile faltered a little, maybe she should have brought someone with her. She wasn't exactly lonely and the serenity she had when she was alone was good for her soul. Even if she would have brought her friend Mary who she hasn't seen in years at least she wouldn't be alone.

As if reading her mind a beautiful blonde woman stood in her sunlight. "Hello." She said, almost unsure of herself.

"Hi." Elizabeth responded, flashing her a small smile.

"My name is Caroline, I noticed you here last night and was wondering if you were alone."

Elizabeth looked at her with questioning eyes that was thankfully hidden by her dark sunglasses. Caroline was her height if maybe not a couple inches taller. She had a slim body but strong, powerful legs. Her face was long and was completed by ocean blue eyes and her blonde hair. She was stunning but what did she want with her?

"I am. I needed a getaway from work." She responded, waiting for the other woman's response.

"Oh good, I'm alone too and this one guy keeps hitting on me and following me around. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out maybe. Keep each other company. If not that's cool but when I saw you here last night you looked a little lonely so I thought if I saw you again I would ask."

"Last night? Oh, you were the woman who ran by me." She said finally putting two and two together.

"Yeah."

Elizabeth smile and motioned for her to sit down next to her.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a little company. My name is Elizabeth." She said and Caroline smiled.

"So, how long are you here for?" Caroline asked, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Until tomorrow. I usually don't go this far away for a vacation. I never really go anywhere on vacation." Elizabeth said then added, "I usually don't have time for vacations."

"What do you do? CEO or something?"

Elizabeth almost laughed. "Oh no, I don't think I could handle doing something like that. I work for the government."

"Ooh exciting! I work for the Post Office. I have been saving forever to come here. I have never done anything like this before you know, leave on my own, being totally independent. It's fun until you get lonely."

"I know what you mean."Elizabeth said and the two talked until rain drops started to fall from the perfect Texas sky.

* * *

The two women exchanged numbers and promised to meet for last night drinks at the bar a block away called The Cowboy. Until then Elizabeth went to lunch alone and not once did she feel threatened or uneasy. She had learned that Caroline was from Vancouver and was divorced with no children. They had so much in common that Elizabeth was almost sad that she would leave tomorrow and probably never see each other again.

She took a nice long bubble bath before getting ready to go out on the town for the first time in too long. She was glad to have a friend to go with, keep her from getting into too much trouble. The warm water washed away the saltiness of the ocean and left her with a smell of jasmine. She had bought new clothes for her trip and was glad she had bought a pair of cowboy boots along with a new pair of jeans and a button up shirt. She looked like something right out of a George Straight song, nothing like the city girl she was on the inside.

Caroline had texted her as she but her mascara on.

-Be ready in 10. You ready?

-I'll be ready in 9. Meeting in the lobby?

-Yep.

Elizabeth sat her phone down and checked her missed calls. There was one from Ressler but no message. No call from Cooper or Red. She wasn't sure why she felt a little annoyed at this. Red knew she was on vacation, alone. You think he would want to check up, wasn't he supposed to be her protector?

Pushing the illogical feelings away she finished her make up and headed down to the lobby, her gun tucked away in her purse.

* * *

The two took a cab to the bar since it had started raining harder, they acted as if they had been best friends forever. They talked and giggled about how they were dressed, Caroline in a denim skirt and almost identical shirt but a cow boy hat adorned her head and her blonde hair was pulled into two braids hanging on either side of her head. They looked like they belonged there.

When they reached the bar the door man asked for their ID's and allowed them entrance into the rather loud hang out. It was much bigger then it looked from the outside. The dance floor was in the middle while the bar faced the opposite direction. There were two doors leading to an outside deck where smoking would be allowed.

The pair made their way to the bar and ordered beer. Caroline ordered a Labatt Blue and Elizabeth a Coors light. The cold beer left the after taste in her mouth that she wasn't particularly fond of but that just made her want to drink more to wash it away.

They sat at a table facing the dance floor and talked about past relationships and their lives, Elizabeth held back most information about herself but the beer was loosing her lips a little and she was surprised too see karaoke start up.

"Oh my gosh, we need to do this!" Caroline exclaimed, running to get a book full of songs and some sign up sheets.

"Caroline, I'm not sure about this." Elizabeth said, not drunk enough to embarrass herself in front of complete strangers.

"Oh sure you can. Are you ever going to see any of these people again?" She reasoned with her new found friend.

"Probably not."

"Well then, let me get the next round and you pick a song. Lets do a duet!"

Elizabeth laughed and searched the songs for something she would do okay at.

Everyone was doing country songs of course and the only ones she knew were the more popular songs then someone did Journey and Caroline brought back four shots and two large beers on a tray.

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Hot guy at the bar wanted a mini make out session."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she smiled as she looked behind her at the bar and towards a rather hot guy with piercing green eyes and strong muscular arms. She fantasied he was a fireman and licked her lips unconsciously.

"Hot huh, what did I tell you." Caroline said a little too loudly and Elizabeth turned forward.

"I have to believe you there, unless I am sporting some pretty good beer goggles right now. What's with all of this?" She asked, gesturing to the tray of shots.

"We are partying. Beer is not going to cut it darling. What song have you picked out?"

"Well none yet, country really isn't my first music choice but I would feel a little awkward singing to anything else."

"Hmm, what about "Chicken Fried"? Every one knows that song."

She did know that song and it was fairly easy and slow enough.

"Okay, let's do it."

Caroline smiled and took a shot in hand. "Too our first karaoke song together!"

Elizabeth grabbed the matching one and held hers up. "And to many more to come!"

They clinked glasses and threw the shot back, it was heaven. A vodka she guessed, smooth then hot. She chased it with a healthy swig of her beer and the two waited rather impatiently for their turn at the mic and danced to the other upbeat songs.

When the DJ called for them they practically ran to the back of the bar and up on stage. They sang their little harts out and smiled as they heard numerous cat calls from men watching them. When it was over Elizabeth filled out another paper for her own song "Gunpowder and Lead" it was fitting.

Two shots and a full glass of beer later Elizabeth was up on stage with Caroline cheering her on as she belted the Miranda Lambert song.

"His fist is big but my gun's bigger,

He'll find out when I pull the trigger!"

She sang and gestured the motion with her hand pointing to a random spot in the bar. She almost choked when she saw him, in the far corner of the bar, it had to be him. Dembe was next to him and they were watching her intently. Caroline followed her gaze to the two men then back to Elizabeth. Red was there, no mistaking it this time.

When the song was over she got off the stage and made her way to where he was sitting, Caroline calling after her. He made no motion to move, he sat watching her make her way to him, that small grin ever so slightly on his face. He stood out that's for sure in his fedora and long sleeved white shirt.

"Red," She said breathlessly, out of breath from singing. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Lizzy." He said holding out his hand. She took it and sad down with him.


	3. Extended Stay

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love getting into a new story, my mind is just so active! Hope you enjoy the new installment!

* * *

Chapter 3- Extended Stay

Elizabeth sat next to him, looking from his hat to the end of his white shirt tucked into his pressed pants. He looked every bit like a distinguished, powerful man. His hand held a glass half full with an amber liquid. Her mouth suddenly went dry.

"How did you find me? What was your process?" She asked, slightly slurring her words.

"It wasn't hard Lizzy. All I had to do was follow your trail from your plane tickets and hotel reservation. I was here this morning."

"So you followed me to the bar?" She accused, her eyes narrowing.

"Not at all. The doorman, he's a great man I picked up from one of my many trips to Europe."

The doorman, of course. She had shown him her ID. As she thought about all the ways Red could have followed her her heart sank.

"What about Caroline?"

"She is from Vancouver, as I'm assuming she told you."

"And on your payroll?"

Red just looked at her and she rolled her eyes looking away and not seeing any sign of her 'friend'.

"How could I have been so blind?" She asked quietly. "Why can't I live my own life? Are you ever going to leave me alone and let me take care of myself? Why can't I do it by myself?" Her voice started to rise as her temper did.

"There are bad people all around you Elizabeth." Red explained, taking a drink of his brandy.

"And you're the worst one."

He met her gaze and saw the challenge in her eyes. She wanted a fight. Her blood pumping the alcohol through her body, making her weak and impressionable. Her logic and reason drowning in confusion and impulsiveness.

"True." He countered and waited for her to continue her rant, but when she didn't he did. "But I would never hurt you. I am here to protect you, always. I want to make that perfectly clear."

Elizabeth forced herself to look away, his eyes pulling her in, controlling her. She looked over his shoulder at the wall with the terrible wallpaper and odd stains. This was supposed to be her night of freedom. Almost like a bachelorette party with no guilty feelings in the morning if she woke up next to a stranger. She was going to let herself be wild, untameable. Then Red came. He always did. She was aggravated and relieved, angry yet happy, confused. Tears started to form in her eyes, not from sadness but from loss of herself. Why did this keep happening to her? If he told her she was to go back to the hotel and pack everything away and leave her entire life she would. The thought was scary to someone who felt so headstrong.

"A penny for your thoughts."

She didn't say a word, only licked her lips and cleared her throat as if to obey.

"Where are my manners? Dembe, please go get Elizabeth something to drink." He told his friend and the other man stood. "What are you drinking?" Red asked, looking at her.

"Coors light." She managed to croak out.

Red made a disgusted expression. "That will never do. Surely your tastes are much more, evolved, then that."

She didn't respond and let him get her whatever it was he wanted her drink.

They sat in silence while Dembe was at the bar. She looked over to it again and saw the cowboy still sitting here, his shirt unbuttoned at the top now exposing dark chest hair.

"Surely your taste in men are also more evolved." Red said, jostling her thoughts once again.

"I don't think that is really any of your business." She said as her drink was placed in front of her.

"Just an observation."

"Well my observation is that that hat looks ridiculous with that shirt." She said and took a long swig of a very heavy but smooth drink. As it traveled along her esophagus she coughed at the burning sensation. Whatever it was in her drink, it was not meant to be chugged.

Red handed her a napkin and she took it graciously, coughing repeatedly into it. He had removed his hat and handed it to his companion, no doubt untrusting of the old bar table.

"Take your time Elizabeth, relax." He said once she composed herself. "It seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

She took another drink and sat back in her chair. The music seemed so much louder then before and she rubbed at her temples.

"I'm getting a headache. I think I'm going to go back to my room." She said and stood, stumbling slightly. She closed her eyes and felt strong arms hold her up.

"Careful Lizzy." He purred into her ear.

She pulled away from him before she could identify the heat forming in her stomach. "Thank you but I can handle myself."

"Really Elizabeth, you are just being petty." Red said, taking her hand and placing her arm in his. "I will walk you to your room."

"It's raining." She said nonchalantly and he opened the door for them to exit.

"The rain stopped two hours ago Lizzy."

She looked sideways at the doorman, not the same one who was there when she entered the bar.

They walked in silence most of the way there, Elizabeth shooting down Red's every attempt at conversation. That didn't seem to deter him however. By the time they made it to her room he waited until she unlocked and opened the door before entering behind her.

"You said you were being followed."

Elizabeth's head started to pound. "Yeah but it was just your people."

"What made you think you were being followed?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"Well there was someone watching me while I was at the beach my first night here. Then there was the phone tap, or at least I think it was a phone tap." She explained, walking into the kitchen rather unsteadily looking for water.

Red went to the phone and opened the back, examining the wires. His sleeves were unbuttoned as well as the first two buttons by his neck, no doubt the heat getting to him on their way back to the hotel. Elizabeth focused back on the task at hand and struggled for a cup dropping it, shattering it on the kitchen linoleum.

"Shit." She bent down to pick up the pieces and cut her finger.

Red appeared by her side and ran the water, grabbing her hand gently and cleaned it. "You shouldn't have grabbed at the glass, and your phone is tapped. You're not safe to stay here."

"What do you mean?" The alcohol was making a mess of her system, she felt sick and tired and simply drunk.

"I mean you're not safe here. You will come stay with me, pack your things."

"Okay." She said and he looked at her, mildly surprised. He was expecting much more of a fight from her. Yes he had her followed but when his people reported back to him, they also noticed strange things happening around her. They saw no one but they simply felt someone. That was almost more dangerous, a ghost, someone who could come and go, leave no trace. What did they want with Elizabeth though? He wasn't ready to find out, not without more information.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Her voice was right behind him. He turned to see her with a bag in one hand and suitcase in the other. Her hair was disheveled and her pupils were dilated from the alcohol. He swallowed and went to take the suitcase from her. She pulled it away and smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Let me carry your bags Elizabeth. We are taking the car to a different location." He said more for the sake of the bug he was sure was in the room.

"What are you thinking about Red?" She asked.

Persistent little thing she was being.

"Our next move."

She smiled and handed him the suitcase. "Was that so hard, Mr. Reddington?"

Her face was close enough he could smell the different hints of vodka, cognac, and beer. Not a very pleasant mixture, but it was tempting to sample what the different flavors would taste like. He saw her eyes flicker to his lips and he turned away.

"Time to go."

She stood still, her reflexes slow but followed behind loyally. They took the elevator down to the parking garage and there Dembe had been waiting. He nodded to Red and the three of them got into the car.

"To the safe house, Dembe."

"Where are we going Red?"

"Somewhere safe until I can figure out what is going on and who is following you." He explained, searching her eyes as if to clarify she understood the danger they were all in.

"Oh. I'm tired."

Red sat still as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then sleep, I will wake you when we get there."

Closing her eyes was not a good idea and she removed her head from it's comfort spot on his shoulder. The alcohol now a deadly force of nausea in her stomach. As if understanding her dilemma Red handed her a small pill.

"What is this?"

"A peppermint. It will help with your nausea."

She smile and giggle a little.

"Why what a gentleman." She whispered, closing the distance between them. He looked at her questionably.

"Do you need something else?"

"I think I'm going to kiss you Red."

"Why Miss Keene, as tempting as that is, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You see there is a fine line between friend and, lovers, that shouldn't be crossed in fear of,"

"Shut up Red." She said and kissed him full on the lips. She waited for him to respond and his rigid body relaxed as he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her back with a hunger that made her moan into his mouth. He deepened their kiss, pulling her body against his, his fingers entangling in her hair as he pulled away, both gasping for air and searching each others eyes, looking for unasked questions and answers. Red's eyes became unreadable and he lightly pushed her away and crossed his legs, looking out the window without another word.

* * *

I'm not going to lie I struggled with the kiss here, I always have romantic notions to the characters kissing. Perhaps they will have a sober re-do in the future.


	4. Texas Sized Problem

Sorry for the delay with this chapter and I'm even more sorry for the length. I had trouble with this chapter and I am already working on the next one that I will hopefully get up in the next day or so. Happy reading!

* * *

Elizabeth had fallen asleep in the car on the way to the safe house which was just fine with Red who was thinking of different different people who could be behind her stalking. There was quite a list, basically everyone who had ever seen the two of them communicate was a potential suspect. Who was close by? Elizabeth was. In her sleep she had cuddled to him, migrating to his warmth. He was going to get no where being in this close proximity to his lovely agent.

She had been drunk when she kissed him, he knew she wouldn't want to be reminded of it the next morning but the act had him in such an unfocused state of mind that it bothered him. Of course he cared about her but it was becoming so much more than what it was in the beginning. He had wanted to protect her to protect the fulcrum. He wanted to protect her because her life was crumbling from something that had happened years ago when her life was young and precious.

The car slowed to a stop in front of a very normal, average looking house. Texas was not a place Red frequented and the house was found in a hurry when he had first discovered Elizabeth's departure. It would do for now. It was a single story home with a spacious backyard and even a tree house in the large oak. A two bedroom, two bath, attached garage, perfect for a small family. Red exited the car once Dembe pulled it into the garage and turned off the engine.

"Get Agent Keen if you will." He told his guard and walked into the house, not bothering to wait for a response, of course Dembe was going to bring Elizabeth in. What was he going to do? Leave her in the car all night? He thought not.

Red settled into an overstuffed chair in the living area and watched out the window for signs of anything. It was dark in the house and the new moon gave no comforting glow to his tired body. Dembe had brought Elizabeth's sleeping form into the house and to the back room where he shut the door behind him. Filling a glass half full he handed it to his boss before sitting down on the couch across the room.

"What do we do now Reddington?"

* * *

"I need to know what is going on. Who is following her and why. There is something we are missing," he said, taking a long drink from his glass. Then as an after thought he added, "Get some sleep my friend, tomorrow will be a busy day."

The digital clock on the nightstand read 4:14 when Elizabeth opened her eyes. The room was dark and she sat up slowly, the effects from the alcohol she had consumed not long ago still raged a battle in her body. She was still in the clothes she wore to the bar. So, she wasn't kidnapped or drugged, so where was she?

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood carefully and tiptoed around the room, looking for a light switch. She found the doorknob first and opened the door to a hallway. There was a room at the end that the streetlights eerie glow was allowed to shine through so she followed it, as she did she passed three other closed doors before entering the living room. Sitting there eyes closed, was Raymond Reddington. He was asleep.

A smile crept across her lips as she approached him. The glass, empty in his hand rested along with him. Dembe was no where in sight. Against better judgment she got closer to the sleeping criminal and put a hand out to touch him.

His reflexes, even sleeping, were quick and he grabbed her wrist.

"Agent Keen, you should never wake a sleeping wolf." He said, eyes still closed.

"I wasn't, I wasn't going to wake you."

"Then what were you doing?"

There was a silence and Red opened his eyes, they were bloodshot from disturbed sleep.

"I was seeing if you were awake."

He inhaled sharply and let it out through his nose.

"Not anymore but I suppose it's for the better, someone needs to stay wake."

He stood and went into the kitchen.

"Are you going back to bed or would you like some breakfast?"

Elizabeth, still muddling through her mind, couldn't form words right away.

"Go back to bed, Lizzy. You need some sleep."

She nodded but his back was turned. She felt odd, rarely was she at a loss for words. Reddington was being almost domestic. Maybe he was being condescending, she had gotten rather drunk the night before, he was treating her like a child. Then she remembered the car ride, she told him she was going to kiss him. Then she did. She closed her eyes and felt her stomach lurch. Quickly moving to the first door she opened it to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind her, she made it to the toilet just in time to see her dinner come back up along with a lot of colorful liquid.

She put her head in her hands. She was being an idiot. There was something going on, something big and she was out drinking and pretending like she didn't have a care in the world. Someone was following her and it wasn't Reddington's men. The thought made her uneasy, she had been so vulnerable in her life. Not that she was an angel herself, but Tom. She had wasted a life she could have had with a doctor, a good man. She never started her dream to have a family. She is single now, farther away from her dreams then she ever thought possible. Why? Because of Tom? Because of Reddington? Because of herself?

* * *

Elizabeth stood, tears now following behind one another down her face. What was her life going to become? She wasn't sure. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed, she looked like a stranger, even to herself. Wiping her face with a washcloth she walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed she had woken up in. She would sleep but not peacefully.

Red flipped the two eggs now cooking nicely in the pan. The bacon was cooking in the microwave and the toast was just popping up as Dembe entered.

"I made you breakfast for once. Agent Keen didn't seem to be up to food just yet."

"Thank you, Raymond. I just received a text message from an unknown source." He said, sitting down and lowering his voice.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense Dembe."

He looked toward Elizabeth's room and showed Red the text.

"Is She Dead?"

His body tensed as he stared at the message. He kept reading it as if it was going to say something else.

"Did you reply?"

"Of course. I then tried to locate the source and it must be a burn phone. I could not trace it and now it is off. Probably destroyed."

"So someone is trying to kill her." The exasperation in his voice showing his emotion and vulnerablity when it came to Elizabeth Keen. "You need to find out who and why."

Dembe nodded and stood, taking a sip of coffee before heading for the door.

"Be careful my friend." He told the bodyguard. It wasn't a suggestion.

"You as well, I will be back soon. It would be best if you and Agent Keen stay in the house until I return."

"That won't be a problem."

Dembe nodded and left. Raymond stood in the kitchen, now not so hungry. It had only been about an hour since he had sent Elizabeth back to bed and he hoped she would sleep all day, she may not be getting much in the following days.

Thinking about the text message he walked to the window and pulled the curtains tight against the early signs of sunrise. Raymond Reddington was not one to hide but when it came to her he would take all precautions.


End file.
